


I'm with you, okay?

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [4]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-11-02 05:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20633219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr prompt involving a nervous Aelin.





	I'm with you, okay?

Aelin palms were sweating and her mouth was dry. Her whole entire life she had been able to muster some swagger and bravado in the face of nervousness but today she was coming up empty.

Which was stupid. It was just a ride.

Sure, she couldn’t see the actual track the roller coaster would take. But she knew, she _knew, _that it was safe and would be over in less than two minutes once she was on it. It was just a ride.

They were getting close now. Her and Rowan were in the part of the line that ran right next to where the riders shot off into the dark. Where the screams started.

He was fine. Not a drop of sweat on him, not even an ounce of fear oozing from him. Rowan looked at her now, just as the riders took off. Aelin narrowed her eyes as she heard the screams and glared at him. Shooting daggers with her eyes.

He smirked and pulled her to his side by the waist.

“I’m with you okay?” He said and he dropped a kiss on the top of Aelin’s head. “Always.”

Aelin laughed then, “That was very dramatic. It’s just a roller coaster.”

Aelin definitely sounded braver than she felt as she looked up to Rowan’s face. He just gave her a knowing look.

“This way please,” the attended said as they passed through the gates.

Aelin did it, she kept moving and sat in her seat and pulled down the safety barrier that would keep her from being flung to her death. Then she grabbed Rowan’s hand from where he sat beside her.

“Don’t let go,” Aelin said as the ride slowly moved into position.

“Never.”

Rowan’s reply was the last thing Aelin heard before they were off and her own scream echoed in her ears.


End file.
